A Sadness I Want Freed
by Shanks-Sama
Summary: Roy needs a shoulder to cry on. Havoc comes along and helps the person he loves. Set after episode 25. ShounenAi HavocxRoy PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A Sadness I Want Freed**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I don't own FMA already! **

**Summary: Set after episode 25. Roy dwells on the death of someone he loved. Not wanting to go to Riza, he goes to someone who is glad to be there. The Flame Alchemist realizes that he isn't the only one who needs a shoulder to cry on. Shounen-Ai HavocxRoy I DEMAND YOU REVIEW! **

**Author's Note: Weee I am moving right along with my third yaoi fanfiction posted on this website. Me feel special that everyone liked my first fic. with its sequel. I am kinda in this FMA yaoi kick right now. It will go away eventually and I will write yaoi fanfiction on another anime series. Believe me, there is one hell of a list. Well I decided to write about another favorite pairing of mine, HavocxRoy. Hehehehe, enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE, YOU GET A COOKIE! **

Roy sat in the chair of his office, staring at papers that he had finally given up on reading. There was no point in it, he just couldn't concentrate. Hughes' death had taken a huge tole on him and apparently it was showing.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked Riza, her eyes looking at him in concern. Roy glanced at her and then looked away.

"Yea, I am fine. Hawkeye, if you don't mind, will you allow me time alone?" Riza blinked at his request but nodded and walked out of his office. He let a heavy sigh escape him as he leaned back in his chair. He scratched his head while looking up at the ceiling. He just wanted to cry, cry long and hard. Yet, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Several times he had gone to Riza in hopes that she might be his shoulder, but for some reason, he just backed away from her more.

"Sir?" asked a male voice that made Roy's eyes widen in surprise. The smell of that familiar, yet comforting tobacco smoke filled his nostrils which turned him to look at the concerned Havoc. "Are you okay, Roy?"

It had been a while since Havoc had called Roy by his first name. There was a small time when Havoc had feelings for Roy but with their jobs, Havoc never admitted his feelings to the Flame Alchemist. Roy blinked at Havoc before answering, "Yes, I am fine."

"Don't give me that crap, you have been like this every since Maes' funeral. You look aweful, you even got Riza worried," said Havoc, placing his hand on Roy's desk and leaning towards him.

"Was it Riza who asked you to come and check on me?" asked Roy, his dark eyes now starting to show that surpressed sadness that had been hidden for days.

"No, I came on my own," answered Havoc, grabbing his cigarette, putting it out, and throwing it to the ground. He would pick up later when he was done figuring out what was wrong with Roy.

Roy seemed shocked by the answer. Normally Riza would send Havoc to see what was wrong with him if she couldn't get the answer. He felt warmth come to his cheeks. "Why? Why did you come on your own without an order?"

"Because I don't need an order to come see someone I love hurt and need the proper shoulder to cry on," answered Havoc, his familar grin forming on his face. Roy's face seemed to get redder, tears rolling down his face. It didn't take much for small whimpers to escape from Roy and to be embraced by Havoc for the cries to finally come. Havoc winced at the hard sobs coming from Roy. _Good thing, no one is near to hear him. _

"He's gone, Havoc, how could I let it happen? Why?" asked Roy between sobs. Havoc stroked Roy's hair, shushing him. Roy buried his head in Havoc's jacket, grabbing hold on him as if he would disappear.

"He did his duty as a soldier, as a husband, and as a father...but I forgot one thing, as a friend," answered Havoc. Roy looked up at him, his eyes wide and full of tears. Havoc smiled gently and planted a kiss on Roy's forehead. "He would'nt want you to be sad now would he? He would probably want you to show off pictures of his daughter for him." Roy couldn't help but giggle at that. He could remember those countless phone calls he would get from Hughes about his wife's pregancy. He missed those calls, those calls he would never get again.

"I miss him, I really do miss that idiot," said Roy a stray tear escaping from one of his eyes. Havoc caught it and wiped it away.

"We always miss people when we are gone, but he is still in your heart. His smile is still in your mind. Eventually with time it will get better," replied Havoc in a reassuring tone.

Roy nodded, "Jean, will you be there for me? Will you help me free this sadness?"

Havoc smiled, "Of course I will." He bent down and kissed Roy gently. For a second, Roy allowed this feeling to sink in before kissing back.


End file.
